Misteri di Ujung Atas Sekolah
by Angelica Clouverra
Summary: AU. Based on true story. Di siang hari yang begitu panas dan begitu bolong pada hari itu, mereka menemukan sesuatu yang tidak terduga di ujung atas sekolah mereka, yaitu… se-ngecot suster ngesot? Atau…? Chapter 3 UPDATED! RnR or CnC?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N(Reborn Angel): Special fic buat perpisahan, khususnya bagi murid-murid kelas IX F yang terlibat dalam kejadian ini. =P Semoga kalian menyukainya. ^^**

**Terdiri dari beberapa chapter karena lumayan panjang. Kritik dan saran sangat ditunggu, khususnya dari Jeng Putri (faricaLucy).**

* * *

><p><strong>Misteri di Ujung Atas Sekolah<strong>

**Pandora Hearts © Jun Mochizuki-Sensei**

**Misteri di Ujung Atas Sekolah © Reborn Angel From the Past and faricaLucy**

**Rate: K+**

**Genre(s): Mystery, Humor, Friendship**

**WARNING!: Based on true story yang murni nyata 1.000% tapi diubah seperlunya sebanyak 500%, OOC karena tokoh-tokohnya mendapat gabungan sifat(?) dari tokoh-tokoh di dunia nyata, garing, misteri kurang greget, typo & miss typo, abal, yang ngetik edan. *Plak!***

**BTW, pairing-pairing yang ada di cerita ini disesuaikan aja dengan cerita asli Pandora Hearts, jadi… yang tidak menyetujui pairing-pairing tersebut harap angkat kepala(?). =P**

**Summary: Di siang hari yang begitu panas dan begitu bolong pada hari itu, mereka menemukan sesuatu yang tidak terduga di ujung atas sekolah mereka, yaitu… se-ngecot suster ngesot? Atau…?**

**Pemeran:**

**Alice Baskerville-Reborn Angel From the Past (Ulrica Husein)**

**Alyss Baskerville-Orlin**

**Sharon Rainsworth-faricaLucy (Kanjeng Putri Rosita) *Dilempar harisen***

**Ada Vessalius-Oma Lora Elviana**

**Charlotte Baskerville-Yang Mulia Ratu Dara Glory *Dilempar kamera***

**Echo-Shintya Laurensia**

**Zwei-Cathlin Giovany**

**Oz Vessalius-Prof. Dr. dr. Drs. Drg. Dra. Ir. Muh. Ricky Kurniawan, ., S.H., S.E., M.A., MBA**

**Xerxes Break-Angkasa Putra Tatan**

**Elliot Nightray-Apek Efraim Vincent**

**Gilbert Nightray-Mr. Well-well-well (Fernando Wellen)**

**Vincent Nightray-Bernardus Peter**

**Jack Vessalius-Bayu Anggoro**

**Rufus Barma-Guru komputer sekolah Khusus SMP (Tahu kan siapa?)**

* * *

><p><strong>Misteri di Ujung Atas Sekolah<strong>

**Chapter 1: Persekutuan Para Pelajar Sekarat di Ujung Atas Gedung Baru?**

**Jumat, 04 Maret 2011, Jam 11.45.**

Di hari itu, ketika matahari sedang bersinar dengan begitu agung sampai-sampai satu kota mengutuk betapa kejamnya sang matahari telah memberikan cuaca yang luar biasa panas, tidak ada yang mengira akan ada sebuah misteri! Ya, sebuah misteri yang aneh bin ajaib binti nyata, yang terjadi di sebuah sekolah bernama Abyss Gakuen yang terletak di Leveiyu, ibukota dari sebuah negeri antah-berantah.

Siang itu, ketika jalanan dipenuhi banyak kecelakaan dan kemacetan akibat banyaknya pengendara yang melihat fatamorgana di atas aspal yang sebenarnya tidak ada apa-apa sama sekali, Abyss Gakuen sedang diselimuti suasana gerah dan sepi.

Gerah? Ya, tentu saja. Matahari sedang bersinar dengan kejamnya, menurut warga kota.

Sepi? Oh… Tampaknya tidak. Karena…

BRUUUMMM! BRUUUMMM!

CKIIITTTT! CKIIIT!

BRAK! GUBRAK!

"Gyaaa! Ada yang jatuh dari motor!"

"Uwaaa! Kalian berdua baik-baik saja?"

"Dia terluka! Bawa ke UKS sekarang!"

"Ambulans! Panggil ambulans!"

Sekolah yang sepi itu berubah menjadi ribut ketika ada 2 orang siswa menaiki motor mereka mengitari halaman sekolah dan tiba-tiba saja terjatuh tanpa alasan. Beberapa siswa langsung berlari ke arah mereka untuk mengecek keadaan mereka. Untunglah luka mereka tidak parah.

Alice Baskerville, salah satu siswi Abyss Gakuen yang menyaksikan kejadian itu cuma melongo saja di bawah pohon melihat rentetan kejadian barusan. Dia heran, kenapa 2 orang itu bisa terjatuh padahal tidak ada apa-apa?

Sungguh suatu misteri, pikirnya sambil melahap ayam goreng terakhir yang ada di kotak bekalnya. Perlahan dia berjalan meninggalkan lapangan sekolah, lalu berjalan mendekati salah satu gedung sekolah yang baru saja selesai direnovasi setengah tahun yang lalu.

"Alice!" Terdengar suara yang tidak asing di telinga Alice.

"Ali-chan!" Terdengar suara yang berbeda dengan suara pertama, tapi juga sama sekali tidak asing di telinganya.

Alice melongok ke atas, dan dilihatnya kedua sahabatnya, Sharon Rainsworth dan Ada Vessalius, melambaikan tangan mereka berdua dari atas gedung sekolah.

Alice tersenyum dan melambai balik, lalu berlari menuju gedung baru tersebut dan menaiki salah satu tangga yang ada. Ketika dia tiba di lantai 2, dilihatnya Sharon dan Ada sudah berada di ujung tangga menantinya. Mereka langsung menarik tangan Alice menuju ke suatu tempat.

"Ada apaan, nih?" Tanya Alice penasaran.

"Ikut aja, deh. Daripada bengong sambil makan ayam di bawah pohon." Kata Sharon sambil nyengir.

"Ayo, Alice. Oz juga ada di situ, kok." Sambung Ada sambil sedikit terkikik.

"… Hah? Heh? Hah?" Alice cuma 'hah-heh-hah' saja begitu nama Oz disebut.

Akhirnya mereka tiba di tempat tujuan, yang tak lain adalah ujung atas gedung baru sekolah, atau lebih tepat disebut balkon di ujung atas gedung tersebut. Dilihat Alice seperempat murid dari kelas 3-F, kelasnya, berkumpul di sana.

Ada Lottie Baskerville, saudara angkatnya yang asyik memotret para cowok dengan kameranya, lalu saudara kembar Alice yang sekaligus ketua OSIS sekolah, Alyss Baskerville, sedang asyik mengetik sms. Tapi ketika Ada datang menggoda hubungannya dengan Jack, mereka langsung melanjutkan perang jambak-jambakan rambut yang sempat terhenti beberapa menit yang lalu, kata Sharon.

Lalu para cowok yang terdiri dari Oz, Elliot, Break, Gilbert, Vincent, dan Jack, asyik di pojokan yang jauh dari jangkauan Sang Surya sambil melihat HP mereka bergantian satu sama lain. Tidak lupa sambil cekikikan kayak kuntil-beranak, menurut Alice.

Jika anda semua bertanya kenapa kesebelasan sepak bola(?) ini masih berkumpul di sekolah mereka padahal jam pelajaran telah usai, jawabannya adalah karena mereka harus mengikuti ujian praktek Komputer untuk kelas 3-F yang terpaksa dilaksanakan di luar jam sekolah yang akan diadakan jam 13.00 nanti.

Bukan hanya mereka saja, semua murid kelas 3-F wajib mengikuti ujian itu, maka dari itulah semua murid kelas 3-F masih berkumpul di sekolah, termasuk 2 siswa yang naik motor tadi.

"Grrr… Kenapa sih ujian praktek harus dilaksanakan di siang bolong?" Geram Alice sambil membaca buku yang diperlukan untuk melewati ujian nanti. Dia duduk sambil merenggangkan kakinya di lantai koridor yang sempit.

"Salahkan Pak Rufus! Padahal minggu depan kan masih ada jam pelajarannya!" Teriak Ada frustrasi. Dia juga merenggangkan kakinya sampai menyentuh dinding yang berhadapan dengannya.

"Tapi kalo minggu depan, kelas kita menjadi kelas paling terakhir yang melaksanakan ujian." Kata Alyss lesu. Dia juga ikut merenggangkan kakinya.

"Tapi kenapa harus siang bolong, sih? T^T Panas banget…" Keluh Sharon, merenggangkan kaki juga.

"Mana capek lagi, baru pulang sekolah." Kata Lottie ikut-ikutan duduk di lantai koridor sambil merenggangkan kaki, tapi masih asyik dengan kameranya dan memotret Oz yang lagi bersender di balkon bersama para cowok dengan tampang bak ikan asin(?) baru ditangkap nelayan jam 12 siang.

Jika anda semua dapat melihat dengan mata kepala dan mata kaki(?) anda, kelima siswi Abyss Gakuen ini duduk berderet-deret sambil merenggangkan kaki mereka sehingga koridor yang sempit itu tidak bisa dilewati sama sekali.

Kalo mau lewat, harus bayar tiket seharga Rp 5.000,00 dulu, eh salah… Harus melompati 5 pasang kaki para siswi tersebut dengan gagah berani. Tapi jelas gak mungkin, karena selain tidak sopan, adanya malah akan terjadi kecelakaan di koridor tersebut. Artinya mau tidak mau harus bayar tiket Rp 5.000,00. Hehehe…

Tapi kelihatannya apa yang direncanakan tidak sesuai dengan kenyataan, karena…

"Oi! Minggir! Gue mau ambil tas gue di ujung sono!" Kata Elliot sambil berbahasa gaul.

"Gue juga mau ke WC." Tambah Gilbert.

"Gue mau tidur di ruang kelas…" Kata Vincent yang tampangnya mirip zombie bangun kemalaman. Lho, kok malam? Kan zombie beraksi pas malam, artinya malam sama dengan siang bagi mereka. *Gak nyambung*

"Oh, tidak bisa… Bayar tiket Rp 5.000,00 dulu." Kata Ada sambil meniru kata-kata Sule Si Sunda Bule.

"Woi! Gue gak main-main! Minggir!" Teriak Elliot kesal.

"Coba lewat kalo bisa." Kata Alyss mengejek.

Elliot pun mencoba melangkahi kaki para siswi dan…

"WOI! LEPASIN KAKI GUE!" Teriak Elliot.

"ENAK AJA! LOE UDAH GAK SOPAN MELANGKAHI KAKI CEWEK! DOSA, TAHU!" Balas Ada.

Para cewek selain Ada cuma bisa ketawa-ketawa melihat kekonyolan Ada dan Elliot, sementara para cowok kecuali Elliot cuma melongo melihat 5 pasang kaki para cewek yang menghalangi jalan mereka menuju ujung gedung yang lain, lalu ikut tertawa melihat Ada dan Elliot. Mesranya, pikir mereka.

"Si… Sialan… Gimana caranya gue bisa lewat…?" Kata Elliot, setelah 30 detik kakinya ditangkap Ada dan akhirnya dilepaskan.

"Mereka keras kepala…" Kata Vincent setengah mengantuk.

"Elli, Vince, gue punya ide." Kata Gilbert.

Ketiganya berbisik-bisik, lalu kembali ke balkon, lalu berbalik menghadap koridor, lalu mengambil ancang-ancang, dan…

"Satu… Dua… TIGA!" Teriak ketiganya lalu mulai berlari, dan ketika hampir mendekati 5 pasang rintangan…

"KYAAA!" Teriak para cewek ketika ketiga atlet lari(?) dadakan tersebut melompati kaki mereka dan… LULUS! Mereka berhasil melompati 5 pasang kaki para siswi tersebut dengan selamat, lalu berlari menuju tempat tujuan dengan tujuan masing-masing.

Para cowok yg tersisa cuma jawdrop menyaksikan kejadian barusan, sementara para cewek berusaha menormalkan detak jantung mereka karena kaki mereka baru saja DILOMPATI! Ya, dilompati oleh ketiga cowok tersebut!

"Sialan loe, Elliot! Kualat loe ngelompati kaki cewek! Gil sama Vince juga!" Teriak Ada marah, sementara para cewek yang lain cuma mengangguk-angguk, lalu melihat kearah ketiga cowok yang tersisa.

"Kalian juga mau lompat?" Tanya Sharon dengan wajah innocent ke arah Break.

"Errr… Kami coba jalan, eh… maksudnya lewat pinggir aja…" Kata Break berusaha stay cool, soalnya ditanya yayangnya. *Dihajar faricaLucy*

Break pun mencoba jalan melewati pinggir-pinggir, yang bahkan artinya tidak dimengerti Author yang ngetik, dan hasilnya…

"Anu… Bisa lepasin kaki gue…?" Tanya Break sopan ketika dirinya terjebak diantara para cewek yang juga memegangi kakinya agar tidak bisa lewat.

"Bisa. Asal loe bilang suka sama Sharon." Kata Lottie asal. Yang penting bisa dapat foto bagus, pikirnya. Break cuma speechless, Emily yang ada di pundaknya juga, lalu berbalik menuju balkon.

Jack mencoba cara trio atlet lari dadakan tadi, tapi bahkan sebelum dia sempat mengambil ancang-ancang…

"Jack! Gak sopan loe! Kalo loe berani, kencan kita besok malam batal!" Teriak Alyss begitu melihat gelagat Jack. Jack shock, jantungnya hampir copot karena kencannya dengan Alyss nyaris batal.

Sementara Oz, dia mencoba memberi mawar kepada kelima cewek tersebut sebagai ganti ongkos tiket, tapi yang bersangkutan malah disuruh menyatakan suka pada Alice sambil memegang 11 mawar, baru boleh lewat. Reaksinya? Speechless seperti Break, lalu berbalik lagi ke balkon.

Para cewek nyengir karena mereka berhasil mengerjai para cowok, minus trio atlet lari dadakan 5 menit yang lalu, and by the way, mereka tidak merencanakan hal ini, tapi puas karena hasilnya menarik.

Namun sepertinya kemenangan mereka terpaksa dinodai, oleh…

"MINGGIR KALIAN!" Teriak Gilbert dan Elliot yang datang sambil berlari dari arah berlawanan dengan balkon, lalu MELOMPATI LAGI kaki para cewek! Para cewek kembali berteriak, sementara para cowok non-atlet kembali jawdrop plus hiasan sweatdrop.

"Lha? Kok balik lagi?" Tanya Oz yang pertama kali sadar.

"Urusan udah selesai." Kata Elliot sambil menunjukkan tasnya.

"Gue baru dari WC." Kata Gilbert.

"Nah, lho? Vincent mana?" Tanya Jack penasaran.

"Tidur di ruang kelas, katanya." Balas Elliot.

"ELLIOT! KUALAT LOE NGELOMPATI KAKI CEWEK! DASAR PIANIS GEBLEK!" Teriak Ada marah besar, lalu berdiri dan bersiap memukul Elliot.

"BERISIK LOE, NENEK SIHIR! NGAPAIN JUGA PAKE ACARA MERENGGANGKAN KAKI SEGALA?" Balas Elliot dan bersiap membuat perisai tangan.

"Oi, kalian berdua! Kalo bertengkar terus nanti kami ikat bareng-bareng!" teriak Alice sambil berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

"Sudahlah kalian, jangan bertengkar." Kata Sharon berusaha menenangkan.

"Dasar pasangan serasi." Kata Alyss.

"Apa katamu tadi, Alyss!" Teriak Ada, lalu mengubah sasaran kemarahannya dari Elliot ke Alyss. Perang jambak-jambakan ronde ketiga mereka berdua kembali dimulai, dan kali ini lebih ganas daripada 2 ronde yang sebelumnya. Lottie mencuri kesempatan untuk memotret perang antara Ketua OSIS dan Ketua Klub Occult tersebut.

"Eh, by the way, sekarang jam berapa ya?" Tanya Sharon pada Alice.

"Eh… Jam 12.15. Masih lama…" Kata Alice sambil melihat jam di HP-nya.

"Eh, eh… Mau dengar cerita hantu?" Tanya Break tiba-tiba.

"Hah? Cerita hantu di siang bolong?" Tanya Elliot tidak percaya.

_Bersambung…_

* * *

><p><strong>AN (Reborn Angel): Sekian Chapter 1. Maaf kalo pendek dan kurang memuaskan. ..v.v..**

**Special thanks for faricaLucy karena udah ngasih banyak ide buat fic ini, jadi komentator, dan membantu saya untuk mengingat-ingat apa yang terjadi tgl. 4 Maret lalu (Saya sungguh bukan penghafal yang baik, apalagi pas itu lagi panas banget. =="'" *Gak nyambung*)**

**Maaf kalo ceritanya gajhe dan parah banget, maklum Author lagi stress. =P *PLAK!*  
><strong>

**Kritik dan saran sangat ditunggu untuk cerita ini. Sekali lagi, karena cerita ini terinspirasi dari kisah nyata yang pernah dialami Author, maaf kalo karakternya jadi OOC dan abnormal(?). *ditimpuk* Chapter 2 dirilis secepatnya!**

**Review, nya! =D**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N (Reborn Angel): Minna! Mohon maaf atas keterlambatan Chapter 2-nya! Soalnya angkot(?) yang ngangkut tuh Chapter mogok! Mogok, saudara-saudara! *ditendang karena lebay***

**Chapter 2 bisa dibilang merupakan inti dari cerita ini. Semoga kalian menyukainya. =)**

**O ya, thanks bagi yang udah membaca dan me-review Chapter 1! XD Ini balasannya:**

**faricaLucy: _Hahaha... Thanks, Jeng! XD Anda juga berjasa, lho! Hati-hati, Jeng, nanti bisa sakit perut. XP Yang WARNING buatan Pak Presdir itu... abaikan! *Serius 150%*_**

**Cho-AlyssVessalius: _Thank you, thank you! XD Ini dia Chapter 2-nya~..._**

**lola lolipop cencen:_ Thanks buat 2 jempolnya. XD Ada pesan dari faricaLucy: ElliotEida forever! XD Thanks. ^^_  
><strong>

**Oke, gak usah lama-lama bebacot. Langsung aja Chapter 2! XD**

* * *

><p><strong>Misteri di Ujung Atas Sekolah<strong>

**Pandora Hearts © Jun Mochizuki-Sensei**

**Misteri di Ujung Atas Sekolah © Reborn Angel From the Past and faricaLucy**

**Rate: K+**

**Genre(s): Mystery, Humor, Friendship**

**WARNING!: Based on true story yang murni nyata 1.000% tapi diubah seperlunya sebanyak 500%, OOC karena tokoh-tokohnya mendapat gabungan sifat(?) dari tokoh-tokoh di dunia nyata, garing, misteri kurang greget, typo & miss typo, abal, yang ngetik edan. *Plak!***

**By the way, pairing-pairing yang ada di cerita ini disesuaikan saja dengan cerita asli Pandora Hearts, jadi… yang tidak menyetujui pairing-pairing tersebut harap angkat kepala(?). =P**

**Summary: Di siang hari yang begitu panas dan begitu bolong pada hari itu, mereka menemukan sesuatu yang tidak terduga di ujung atas sekolah mereka, yaitu… se-ngecot suster ngesot? Atau…?**

**Pemeran:**

**Alice Baskerville-Reborn Angel From the Past (Ulrica Husein)**

**Alyss Baskerville-Orlin**

**Sharon Rainsworth-faricaLucy (Kanjeng Putri Rosita) *Dilempar harisen***

**Ada Vessalius-Oma Lora Elviana**

**Charlotte Baskerville-Yang Mulia Ratu Dara Glory *Dilempar kamera***

**Echo-Shintya Laurensia**

**Zwei-Cathlin Giovany**

**Oz Vessalius-Prof. Dr. dr. Drs. Drg. Dra. Ir. Muh. Ricky Kurniawan, ., S.H., S.E., M.A., MBA**

**Xerxes Break-Angkasa Putra Tatan**

**Elliot Nightray-Apek Efraim Vincent**

**Gilbert Nightray-Mr. Well-well-well (Fernando Wellen)**

**Vincent Nightray-Bernardus Peter**

**Jack Vessalius-Bayu Anggoro**

**Rufus Barma-Guru komputer sekolah Khusus SMP (Tahu kan siapa?)**

* * *

><p><strong>Misteri di Ujung Atas Sekolah<strong>

**Chapter 2: Apa yang Harus Dilakukan Ketika Bertemu Hantu Ngesot Pemunah Tas?**

_[Cerita Sebelumnya: Mengesampingkan Perang Jambak-jambakan Ronde ke-3 Alyss dan Ada, mereka kini akan mendengar cerita hantu di siang bolong dari Break dan Emily?]_

**Jumat, 04 Maret 2011, Jam 12.15**

"Serius loe, Break? Cerita hantu pas jam 12 siang bolong!" Kata Lottie sweatdrop. Eh, mestinya tidak perlu ada kata 'bolong'-nya, ya. Adanya nanti malah ketemu sundel bolong di siang bolong… Eh, salah! Adanya malah menjadi kalimat bermajas Pleonasme.

"Iya. Ini kisah nyata yang gue dengar langsung dari salah satu kuli bangunan yang ikut membangun gedung baru ini. Kebetulan dia teman lama bokap gue yang sering berkunjung." Kata Break dengan muka serius, lalu ia duduk bersila di lantai koridor, diikuti Tujuh Kurcaci yang menjadi sahabat-sahabatnya.

Eh, tunggu dulu? Tujuh Kurcaci? Ah, ralat! Yang dimaksud adalah tujuh orang yang terdiri dari Sharon, Alice, Oz, Lottie, Gilbert, Elliot, dan Jack.

Nah, lho! Kemana Ada dan Alyss? Rupanya setelah mereka semua duduk, barulah mereka menyadari bahwa Ada dan Alyss masih melanjutkan Perang Jambak-jambakan Ronde ke-3 mereka dengan penuh semangat di balkon.

Saking semangatnya, mereka sampai guling-gulingan di atas lantai balkon tersebut dan memulai perang lain seperti Perang Tarik Pipi dan Perang Cubit Tangan!

Putri Salju beserta bonekanya serta Tujuh Kurcaci memutuskan untuk mengacuhkan perang antara Bawang Merah dan Bawang Putih itu, apalagi setelah melihat mereka memulai perang lain lagi! Yang berupa Perang Cakar-cakaran ala Kucing.

Semoga saja Bawang Merah dan Bawang Putih tidak melakukan perang berjudul Perang Bunuh-bunuhan , ya… Bisa-bisa cerita dongeng yang dibintangi mereka gak tamat-tamat alias menggantung!

"Ini kisah yang terjadi beberapa minggu setelah lantai 2 gedung ini rampung, tapi masih belum dicat. Saat itu, sekitar jam 12 siang, tiba-tiba saja ada seorang murid perempuan memakai seragam Pandora Gakuen berusaha menerobos masuk ke area bangunan. Dia berteriak minta dipertemukan dengan ayahnya yang katanya bekerja disini." Kata Break mulai bercerita.

Semua kurcaci mendengarkan cerita Putri Salju dan bonekanya dengan seksama, diiringi BGM teriakan Bawang Merah dan Bawang Putih yang menggema dari belakang Putri Salju. (Reborn Angel: "Lah? Malah jadi kisah dongeng, ya?")

Break lalu melanjutkan, "Dia terus berteriak tentang pembohong dan pengkhianat serta hal lainnya yang tidak jelas, sementara sebagian pekerja mencoba menahannya dan berusaha menenangkannya. Tidak ada seorangpun yang mengaku sebagai ayahnya, namun gadis itu tetap bersikeras bahwa ayahnya bekerja disini. Karena tidak kunjung dipertemukan dengan ayahnya, gadis itu berteriak semakin keras lalu berhasil menerobos masuk dan berlari menuju lantai 2."

Semua mulai berkeringat, entah karena sinar matahari yang ngotot unjuk gigi walau udah tengah hari, atau karena mendengar cerita Break. Sharon lalu bertanya, "La… Lalu… Apa yang terjadi?"

Break menarik nafas panjang, lalu menjawab pertanyaan Sharon, "Saat itu sedang jam makan siang, kan? Jadi tidak ada seorangpun yang berada di lantai 2. Beberapa pekerja mengejar gadis itu, dan kalian tahu apa yang mereka temukan… tepat di atas balkon ini…?" Kata Break sembari menunjuk balkon yang berada di belakangnya, yang masih dipergunakan sebagai arena perang oleh Alyss dan Ada.

"A… Apa yang mereka temukan, Break?" Tanya Alice sementara tangannya dicengkeram, baik oleh lottie maupun Sharon yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Mati! Mati! Gadis itu sudah mati!" Kata-kata Emily menjawab rasa penasaran mereka, sekaligus membuat jantung mereka nyaris copot.

"Ma… Mati! Bagaimana mungkin gadis itu mati tiba-tiba!" Tanya Gilbert. Wajahnya mulai pucat pasi.

"Dari yang kudengar, kelihatannya dia tersandung sesuatu ketika berlari ke arah balkon, lalu jatuh. Kepalanya terbentur dengan sangat keras, lalu dia tewas seketika. Tapi…"

"Ta… Tapi…?" Tanya Oz dengan wajah pucat pasi seperti Gilbert.

"Ada banyak kejanggalan yang ditemukan di sekitar TKP. Yang pertama, ada palu besar yang ditemukan di balkon, dan palu itu berlumuran darah, darah gadis itu. Tapi, ditilik dari berbagai sisi, rasanya mustahil gadis itu jatuh lalu kepalanya membentur palu dan tewas. Tambah lagi bekas luka di kepalanya terlalu parah untuk disebabkan karena benturan. Terlalu aneh dan mustahil!" Kata Break.

"Yang kedua…" Lanjutnya, "Mereka menemukan jejak telapak kaki di balkon dan sepanjang koridor. Padahal sebelum jam makan siang sama sekali tidak ada, lalu tidak ada seorangpun di lantai 2 saat kejadian, dan semua pekerja memakai sepatu. Yang lebih aneh, jejak telapak kaki itu berakhir di balkon, tapi tidak ditemukan siapapun."

"Apa mungkin… Gadis itu dibunuh dengan dipukul oleh palu berkali-kali, lalu pelakunya meloncat dari atas balkon?" Elliot berkata dengan tiba-tiba.

"Aku juga berpikiran yang sama. Tapi dengarkan ini sampai selesai. Mereka masih menemukan satu keanehan lagi…" Kata Break.

"Apa lagi keanehan yang mereka temukan?" Tanya Jack.

"Sepatu gadis itu, juga tas sekolahnya sama sekali tidak ditemukan. Padahal sebelum menerobos, dia masih memiliki keduanya. Mereka sudah mencari ke seluruh bangunan, tapi sama sekali tidak menemukan tas dan sepatunya." Kata Break, dan wajahnya mulai ikut pucat.

"Ka… Kalau begitu, gadis itu memang dibunuh oleh seseorang, lalu tas dan sepatunya dicuri dan pelakunya…" Perkataan Lottie dipotong oleh Break, "Tapi aneh, kan? Masa ada pencuri membunuh siswi sekolah hanya untuk merampok tas… dan sepatu sekolahnya? Untuk apa?"

"Hmmm… Kau benar. Terlalu aneh." Kata Elliot sambil berusaha memutar otak.

"O ya, ada lagi. Polisi yang menyelidiki peristiwa ini terkesan melakukan penyelidikan secara tertutup. Gedung ditutup termasuk untuk pekerja selama hampir seminggu. Mereka melakukannya tidak lama setelah menginterogasi sahabat gadis itu." Kata Break.

"Break… Kau tahu hasil dari interogasi itu?" Tanya Oz.

"Kalau tidak salah… Sahabat gadis itu berkata, setelah menerima sebuah paket aneh yang dimasukkan ke dalam tas gadis itu oleh seseorang yang tidak mereka kenal di pinggir jalan, gadis itu langsung berteriak histeris setelah mengetahui isi paket, lalu berlari menuju Abyss Gakuen."

"Apa isi paketnya?" Tanya Alice penasaran.

"Entahlah. Sahabat gadis itu bilang dia tidak diperbolehkan melihat isinya, dan sekarang paket itu juga menghilang, karena ada di dalam tas gadis itu." Kata Break sambil mengipas dirinya menggunakan tangannya. Tentu saja sama sekali tidak efektif, mengingat panasnya siang hari itu konon sudah mencapai lebih dari 35°C!.

"Eh… Bisa saja pelakunya adalah ayah gadis itu yang dicari-cari gadis itu, kan? Bisa saja isi paketnya adalah rahasia ayahnya yang tidak boleh diketahui gadis itu. Dan alasan ayahnya mencuri sepatunya juga… mungkin saja karena dia tidak memakai sepatu, jadi mencuri sepatu putrinya agar orang tidak curiga dengannya, kan?" Kata Sharon mengutarakan pendapatnya.

"Bukannya malah semakin dicurigai kalau orang tua memakai sepatu sekolah perempuan…? Lagipula sepatunya belum tentu muat dengan kakinya, kan?" Kata Jack menyanggah opini Sharon.

"Betul juga apa kata Jack…" Kata Lottie sambil memegangi kameranya dengan tangannya yang basah karena keringat.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Break… Kau bilang ini cerita seram, tapi kok malah seperti cerita misteri yang ada di novel-novel detektif?" Tanya Gilbert dengan wajah sekarat karena kepanasan, juga karena telinganya sudah capek mendengar teriakan Ada dan Alyss yang MASIH berperang walau sudah sekitar 15 menit berlalu.

"Karena kisah ini belum berakhir. Belum." Kata Emily dengan tiba-tiba. Semuanya langsung terdiam dan menatap Break + Emily bergantian. Break lalu melanjutkan perkataan Emily, "Kisah ini ditutup dengan menyisakan banyak tanda tanya. Tapi… Menjelang gedung ini selesai dibangun, ada sebuah penampakan terlihat, dan itu terjadi di siang bolong."

Semuanya kembali berwajah pucat. Break menarik nafas panjang lagi, lalu melanjutkan, "Saat jam makan siang, ada seorang pekerja naik ke lantai 2 karena meninggalkan tasnya di balkon. Kau tahu apa yang dia temukan saat sampai di balkon? Tasnya lenyap begitu saja. Lalu…"

"Lalu apa?" Tanya Oz dengan wajah seperti anak anjing ketakutan.

"Saat dia berbalik, dia melihat seorang gadis berseragam sekolah sedang mengesot menuju ke arahnya. Rambut gadis itu panjang dengan warna perak tapi acak-acakan, menutupi seluruh wajahnya. Ada darah mengalir dari kepalanya, dan samar-samar terdengar suara seperti ini: Kem… ba… li… kan… se… pa… tu… ku… a… tau… tas… mu… a… kan… pu… nah…" Break menirukan kalimat itu dengan suara yang menyeramkan, sukses membuat teman-temannya merinding dan terlonjak kaget.

"Pekerja itu berteriak minta tolong lalu menutup matanya. Saat dia membuka matanya, beberapa pekerja ada di sekelilingnya menanyakan apa yang terjadi, tapi gadis yang mengesot itu lenyap… bersama tasnya." Kata Break dengan wajah yang bertambah pucat, walau dia sendiri yang menceritakan.

"Keesokan harinya… Di jam yang kurang-lebih sama, pekerja itu menemukan tasnya. Tapi kalian tahu? Isi tasnya lenyap tak berbekas, dan di atas lantai balkon ada tulisan yang ditulis dengan cat merah darah berbunyi 'Pengkhianat! Mati saja!'. Dan satu hal penting: Tidak ada satupun bagian dari gedung ini yang dicat dengan warna merah darah."

Lalu dia melanjutkan, "Ciri-ciri gadis yang mengesot itu sama persis dengan gadis yang tewas misterius itu, dan peristiwa itu tidak hanya terjadi sekali, tapi dua-tiga kali. Pekerja yang meninggalkan tasnya dan mengambil kembali saat siang bolong akan melihat gadis yang mengesot itu berkata 'Kembalikan sepatuku atau tasmu akan punah', lalu esok harinya dia menemukan tasnya sudah kosong tanpa alasan yang jelas dan tulisan berwarna merah darah itu. Aneh sekali, kan?"

Semuanya mengangguk-angguk dengan wajah masih pucat pasi dan keringat bercucuran di sekujur tubuh mereka. Benar-benar aneh, ada hantu di siang bolong, dan itu terjadi tidak lama setelah ada kematian misterius seorang gadis dari sekolah kota tetangga mereka. Mungkinkah gadis itu menjadi arwah gentayangan karena masih dendam pada ayahnya?

"Kalau menurutku…" Tiba-tiba Jack angkat bicara, "Hantu gadis itu dan kejadian aneh lainnya hanya ulah iseng anak-anak berandalan yang kebetulan mendengar kisah gadis itu. Mereka bersembunyi di gedung, atau naik memakai tangga kayu, atau pohon yang tumbuh didekat gedung ini saat jam makan siang, lalu mengerjai para pekerja yang meninggalkan tas mereka dengan salah satu dari mereka menyamar menjadi hantu." Semua teman-temannya mendengarkan penjelasannya dengan seksama.

Jack melanjutkan, "Kemudian mereka merampok isi tas dan esok harinya datang kembali di jam yang sama sambil membawa tas yang sudah mereka rampok dan cat merah darah untuk membuat tulisan itu, lalu kabur. Itu cukup masuk akal, kan?" Semuanya mengangguk-angguk tanda setuju.

"Itu masuk akal. Jadi kisah hantu itu hanya ulah iseng, tapi kematian gadis itu masih misterius." Elliot juga ikut angkat bicara.

"Hei, Break. Ada yang membuatku penasaran, tentang ayah gadis itu. Apa polisi tidak mencari ayahnya?" Tanya Lottie pada Break.

"Kalau soal ayah gadis itu, katanya…" Belum sempat Break menjawab pertanyaan Lottie, tiba-tiba saja ada sepasang sepatu melayang dari belakangnya, lalu menabrak kepalanya! Ya, sepatu itu menabrak kepala Break! Dua kali berturut-turut lagi!

"SAKIT, WOI! SIAPA YANG LEMPAR SEPATU KE KEPALA GUE!" Teriak Break marah dan kaget di saat yang bersamaan. Semua langsung menatap ke arahnya.

"So… Sori, Break… Itu gue…" Tiba-tiba terdengar suara seorang perempuan. Putri Salju langsung berbalik, sementara Tujuh Kurcaci mengalihkan pandangan mereka dari Putri Salju menuju sosok yang berdiri di belakangnya.

Tampak di mata mereka Bawang Putih alias Ada berdiri sambil memasang tampang anak kucing merasa bersalah ke arah Putri Salju. Rambutnya acak-acakan dan ada bekas memar di pipi + tangannya, serta bekas cakaran di tangan dan lengannya.

"Astaga, Ada! Loe perang dengan Alyss gak tanggung-tanggung, ya? Sampai kayak mau bunuh-bunuhan aja." Kata Sharon mengomentari setelah melihat penampilan Ada yang baru saja keluar dari medan perang.

"Sepatu siapa yang loe pake buat nimpuk Break? Perasaan itu bukan sepatu loe, deh…" Kata Elliot penasaran.

"He-eh… Sepatu Alyss…" Kata Ada sambil mengambil kedua sepatu itu dari lantai.

"Hah! Sepatu Alyss! Lalu Bawang Merah… eh, maksud gue Alyss-nya kemana?" Tanya Gilbert shock.

"Eh… Itu…"

"KYAAA!" Tiba-tiba Lottie berteriak. Semua langsung menatap ke arahnya.

"Kenapa, Lottie? Kok berteriak?" Tanya Alice seraya menghampirinya.

"I… Itu… Di belakang Ada…" Katanya sambil menunjuk ke arah balkon dengan tangan gemetar.

Di balkon tersebut, tampak seorang gadis berseragam sekolah duduk dengan rambut perak panjangnya terurai acak-acakan menutupi wajahnya. Mungkinkah gadis itu…!

"HANTU NGESOT YANG TADI DICERITAKAN BREAK!" Teriak mereka serempak, lalu bersembunyi di belakang Break dan Ada yang berdiri, terpaku menatap gadis di hadapan mereka.

Perlahan gadis itu mengesot ke arah mereka sambil berkata dengan suara yang mengerikan, "Kem… ba… li… kan… se… pa… tu… ku… a… tau… tas… ka… li… an… a…kan… pu… nah…" katanya sambil tetap mengesot ke arah mereka.

"ENAK AJA LOE! GUE GAK SUDI TAS GUE PUNAH!" Teriak Elliot sambil memeluk tasnya erat-erat.

"M, Mbak hantu… Jangan bunuh kami…" Kata Gilbert dengan suara gemetar.

"Eh… Lho…" Kata Alice sambil memperhatikan hantu di hadapannya.

"Ke… kenapa Alice?" Tanya Sharon sambil mencengkeram tangan Alice erat-erat, sementara Lottie mencengkeram tangannya sambil memotret dengan takjub walau tangannya gemetar.

"Ce… pat… kem… ba… li… kan.. se… pa…tu… ku…" Gadis ngesot itu masih mengesot dan berkata dengan suara menyeramkan.

"Sa, sabar dong… Ma… Maaf… Gue tadi bercanda, kok…" Kata Ada sambil berjalan mundur.

"Ada… Tadi loe ngapain… dengan dia…?" Tanya Break penasaran sambil menunjuk si gadis ngesot. Break, gak sopan nunjuk-nunjuk orang! Eh, maksudnya gak sopan nunjuk-nunjuk hantu!

"Eh? Gue Cuma…"

"Ce… pat… ba… li… kin… se… pa… tu… gu… e… ADA VESSALIUS!" Teriak si gadis ngesot dengan penuh amarah. Eh? Kok dia tahu nama Ada?

"So… Sori… Jangan marah, dong…" Lanjut Ada.

"Ada! Balikin aja sepatunya! Biar arwahnya beristirahat dengan tenang! Eh… Tapi itu sepatu Alyss, ya?" Kata Jack kebingungan.

"Ya… makanya…"

"ADA VESSALIUS! BALIKIN SEPATU GUE ATAU TAS LOE YANG PUNAH!" Teriak si gadis ngesot. Eh? Kok rasanya suaranya familiar, ya?

"Lha… Itu kan… Suara Alyss?" Kata Oz bertanya-tanya.

"LOE DENGER GAK MANIAK OCCULT? BALIKIN SEPATU GUE SEKARANG JUGA!" Teriak si gadis ngesot lalu berdiri dengan rambut panjangnya menutupi wajahnya, lalu menerjang Ada dengan cakaran ala kucing.

"STOP! STOP! IYA! IYA! NIH GUE BALIKIN SEPATU LOE! TAPI JANGAN NYAKAR-NYAKAR GUE LAGI, ALYSS! GUE MENGAKU KALAH!" Teriak Ada panik sementara dia berusaha menangkis serangan si gadis ngesot yang rupanya adalah Alyss yang ngamuk karena sepatunya dicuri saat dia dan Ada berperang tadi.

Semua orang-kecuali Alyss dan Ada-, kaget dan sweatdrop, tapi mereka juga lega karena ternyata orang yang mereka kira hantu ngesot adalah Ketua OSIS mereka sendiri.

Setelah rapat diplomasi(?) yang diakhiri dengan pengembalian sepatu Alyss selesai, kesepuluh murid Abyss Gakuen tersebut memutuskan untuk duduk-duduk di atas balkon sambil mengobrol, walau masih ada yang takut kalau-kalau hantu ngesot yang asli datang.

"Jadi, gimana ceritanya sepatu Alyss bisa sampai terlepas dari kakinya lalu terlempar ke kepala gue?" Tanya Break kepada Alyss dan Ada-yang sudah merapikan rambut mereka dan mendapat P3K dari para siswi yang lain-.

"Susah diceritain, yang jelas pas kami lagi nyakar-nyakar, tali sepatu kami jadi longgar. Lalu pas Alyss niatnya mau nendang gue, sepatunya lepas dari kakinya, lalu gue ambil. Niatnya mau ngelempar sepatunya jauh-jauh, tapi malah kena kepalamu Break…" Kata Ada dengan wajah anak kucing minta maaf ke arah Break.

Break yang mengerti maksud Ada, cuma manggut-manggut saja kayak kambing berjenggot(?). Lalu dia berkata, "Gue sempat mengira kalo Alyss itu beneran hantu ngesot yang digosipin para pekerja itu."

"HAH! APA MAKSUD LOE NYAMAIN GUE DENGAN HANTU! EMANGNYA GUE KAYAK HANTU!" Teriak Alyss begitu mendengar perkataan Break.

"Ya… Maksud gue… Penampilanmu itu tadi mirip dengan hantu ngesot yang baru gue ceritain ke yang lain. Cuma mirip, kok. Bukan bermaksud menyinggung atau apa." Kata Break berusaha membela diri.

"Tapi loe nyamain gue dengan hantu! Gimana gue gak kesal!" Balas Alyss dengan kesal.

"Eh… Tapi gue juga sampai ketakutan sendiri pas ngelihat kamu kayak gitu. Memang mirip hantu asli, lho. Kenapa pas Halloween gak jadi suster ngesot aja?" Jack, dengan niat baik dan hanya bermaksud untuk melucu, malah harus tertimpa bencana karena mengucapkan kalimat tersebut.

Sekitar 0.5 detik setelah Jack mengucapkan mantra bunuh diri itu, dia langsung diterjang Alyss dengan cakaran ala kucing dan kotak P3K dari kayu yang dibawa Sharon. Semua orang langsung menyingkir dan menjauh ketika melihat Ketua Klub Basket itu dipreteli(?), atau lebih tepatnya dihajar sampai mampus(!) oleh sang Ketua OSIS yang juga merupakan pacarnya.

Bagi para cowok, adegan itu terlihat seperti pembunuhan sadis ala Jack the Ripper(?). Namun bagi para cewek, adegan itu terlihat seperti pertengkaran (calon) suami-istri yang sangat romantis(?). Sebenarnya… mata siapa yang lebih rabun, ya?

"So… Sori… Gue janji gak akan ngomong itu lagi…" Kata Jack setelah 15 detik dihajar Alyss. Ia berkata sambil bersembah sujud mohon ampun dari sang kekasih.

"Gue maafin. Tapi… Kencan malam minggu kita **benar-benar** dibatalkan!" Jawab Alyss lalu pergi meninggalkan Jack diiringi BGM My Heart Will Go On versi instrumental dan efek tiupan angin yang meniup daun-daun kering dan rambutnya. Lottie langsung mengambil gambar adegan melankolis itu menggunakan kameranya.

"Eh… Sekarang… Jam berapa, ya?" Tanya Oz berusaha mencairkan dan melenturkan(?) suasana sambil menghibur saudara sepupu agak jauh-nya itu.

"Errr… Jam 12.38." Jawab Gilbert sambil melirik arlojinya.

"Sebentar lagi harusnya Pak Rufus sudah datang." Kata Sharon.

"Mulai laper…" Kata Alice sambil menyenderkan badannya ke pinggir balkon.

"Belajar…" Kata Break sambil mulai membuka bukunya lagi.

"Masukin foto-foto tadi ke Fessbuc(?), ah…" Kali ini giliran Lottie yang angkat bicara.

"Lihat foto-fotonya, dong!" Sambung Ada sambil menghampiri Lottie.

"Panas…" Elliot berusaha menghilangkan rasa panas di sekeliling tubuhnya dengan mengipasi dirinya menggunakan buku.

"…" Alyss hanya diam, tampaknya masih marah dengan Jack.

"Hiks… T^T" Jack pundung di pojokan, ditemani Oz yang sedang berusaha menghiburnya.

Topik habis.

Tak ada hal lain lagi yang bisa dibahas.

Mereka dirundung rasa bosan…

Juga panas menyengat…

Sungguh sepi sekali suasana di balkon itu sekarang…

...

"Eh, main umsit raja, yuk!" Entah siapa yang mengatakan kalimat yang barusan. Yang jelas, setelah kalimat tersebut sampai di telinga mereka semua…

"Hah?"

_Bersambung…_

* * *

><p><strong>AN(Reborn Angel): Sekian Chapter 2. =D Maaf kalo Chapter 2 ini makin gajhe, belum ditambah dengan memasukkan unsur(?) dongeng ke dalamnya.**

**Narrators: Maklum. Otak Author lagi error dan entah kenapa lagi suka sama cerita dongeng. Pasti gara-gara kebanyakan baca fic KHR! yang ada unsur dongengnya!**

**Reborn Angel: He-eh... Kok tahu, sih? *Pasang tampang blo'on***

**Narrators: ... *Speechless, gak mau jawab***

**Reborn Angel: A, anyway any busway(?), sori kalo Author membuat fic ini jadi makin gajhe, maklum Author hobi(?) kena stress. *PLAK!* Chapter 3 di-publish paling cepat awal Juni nanti.**

**Narrators: Anooo... Terima kasih buat yang udah baca, ya. Harap me-review, tapi kami gak maksa, kok.**

**Reborn Angel: *Bisik-bisik* Review itu sama dengan gaji Narrators. =P Jadi sebaiknya anda me-review, kalo nggak Narrators gak dapat gaji. *Sadis***

**Narrators: Nya?**

**Reborn Angel: Ho? Tidak ada apa-apa, kok. Readers, See You in the Next Chapter! XD Bye!  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Reborn Angel: Minna-samaaaaa! Maafkan saya karena terlambat meng-update fic iniiiiiiiiii! *Disumpal kain oleh Narrators***

**Narrator2: Mommy! Tulung jangen tereak-tereak kayak kucing berkelahi!**

**Narrator1: Setojoh! Seharusnya anda menjelaskan keterlambatan up-date dan keterlambatan gaji kami dalam fic iniiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!**

**Narrator3: AJIBGILEEE! U telat setengah tahunan publish Chapter 3! U harus dihukum!**

**Reborn Angel: Hiks… Maaf saya telat meng-update fic ini… T^T Mohon maaf juga karena sudah membuat sebagian dari kalian kecewa… T^T Saya janji tidak akan telat update lagi dan memberitahu waktu update secara pasti. T^T**

**Narrator1: Nah, gitu dong Jeng! Seharusnya anda itu konsisten! Bukan konstantaaaaaaaaaa!**

**Narrator2: Betul itoh! Ayo sekareng kite bales ripiuw, Mom!**

**Narrator3: Ajibgile, Mbak! Ripiuw-nya terlantarkan selama sekitar setengah tahoooonnnnn!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Reply for Review=<strong>_

_**-faricaLucy sdg malas login: Horeee! XD Syukurlah kalau begitu~… Tapi maaf ya kalau Chapter 3 ini beda jauh dengan cerita aslinya (walau ada beberapa bagian yang tetap asli). Semoga cukup terhibur dengan Chapter 3 yang (lumayan) banyak humornya. **_

_**-Konan Nightray: Fufufu… Jangan lewatkan chapter-chapter berikutnya dan misteri-misteri yang akan segera bermunculan lagi. Fufufufufufufufufufuf-*Ditendang Narrators***_

_**-Mitsuki Asukai: Lanjutkan! [Narrators: Lanjutkannnn! Gajiiiiiiiii!]**_

_**-Tsukiyomi Amu Chan Hinamori: Maaf atas keterlambatan update. mv.v"'m Benarkah? :D Kalau begitu nantikan juga chapter-chapter berikutnya. ;D**_

_**-Cho Vessalius: Update! [Narrators: Gajiiiiiiiii! Iyeeeiiiiiiiiii!] Tapi maaf kalau umsit rajanya berkurang, adanya malah menambah ke-gajhe-an dan ke-lebay-annya. =="'**_

* * *

><p><strong>Baiklah! Kepada para Readers−baik yang sudah terlalu lama menunggu maupun yang baru pertama kali membaca, enjoy reading~… ^^<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Misteri di Ujung Atas Sekolah<strong>

**Pandora Hearts © Jun Mochizuki-Sensei**

**Misteri di Ujung Atas Sekolah © Reborn Angel From the Past and faricaLucy**

**Rate: K+**

**Genre(s): Mystery, Humor, Friendship**

**WARNING!: Based on true story yang murni nyata 1.000% tapi diubah seperlunya sebanyak 500%, OOC karena tokoh-tokohnya mendapat gabungan sifat(?) dari tokoh-tokoh di dunia nyata, garing, misteri kurang greget, typo & miss typo, abal, yang ngetik edan. *Plak!***

**By the way, pairing-pairing yang ada di cerita ini disesuaikan saja dengan cerita asli Pandora Hearts, jadi… yang tidak menyetujui pairing-pairing tersebut harap angkat kepala(?). =P**

**Summary: Di siang hari yang begitu panas dan begitu bolong pada hari itu, mereka menemukan sesuatu yang tidak terduga di ujung atas sekolah mereka, yaitu… se-ngecot suster ngesot? Atau…?**

**Pemeran:**

**Alice Baskerville-Reborn Angel From the Past (Ulrica Husein)**

**Alyss Baskerville-Orlin**

**Sharon Rainsworth-faricaLucy (Kanjeng Putri Rosita) *Dilempar harisen***

**Ada Vessalius-Oma Lora Elviana**

**Charlotte Baskerville-Yang Mulia Ratu Dara Glory *Dilempar kamera***

**Echo-Shintya Laurensia**

**Zwei-Cathlin Giovany**

**Oz Vessalius-Prof. Dr. dr. Drs. Drg. Dra. Ir. Muh. Ricky Kurniawan, S.H., S.E., M.A., MBA**

**Xerxes Break-Angkasa Putra Tatan**

**Elliot Nightray-Apek Efraim Vincent**

**Gilbert Nightray-Mr. Well-well-well (Fernando Wellen)**

**Vincent Nightray-Bernardus Peter**

**Jack Vessalius-Bayu Anggoro**

**Rufus Barma-Guru komputer sekolah Khusus SMP (Tahu kan siapa?)**

* * *

><p><strong>Misteri Di Ujung Atas Sekolah<strong>

**Chapter 3: Gunting+Kertas+Batu=Dangdut?**

_[Cerita sebelumnya: Setelah sempat mengira ada se-ngecot(?) suster ngesot di balkon tersebut, kesepuluh murid jenius bin lebay binti narsis ditambah sebuah boneka pintar itu memutuskan untuk bermain umsit raja?]_

**Jumat, 04 Maret 2011, Jam 12.40.**

"Gunting, kertas, batu!"

"Yes! Gue menang!" Teriak seorang pemuda berambut caramel yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Elliot.

"Argh! Gue kalah!" Kali ini terdengar teriakan kekecewaan dari seorang pemuda berambut pirang pendek yang kita ketahui bernama Oz.

"Kalau begitu, yang jadi raja berikutnya si Elliot dong." Kata seorang pemuda berambut silver a.k.a Break.

"Yang tabah ya, Oz. Cobaan memang berat." Kata seorang pemuda tinggi berambut hitam yang terlihat sedang menghibur Oz yang sedang pundung di pojok depan kiri balkon bak ikan sekarat.

"Ayo, ayo! Kita lanjutkan permainan ini! Raja baru, silakan berdiri di tengah balkon! Para serdadu, berbaris di depan Raja dan Ratu!" Teriak Lottie memberi instruksi sambil memegangi kameranya.

"Eh, tunggu dulu! Siapa yang jadi Ratu-nya nih?" Teriak Sharon sambil berbaris bersama Alice dan Alyss.

"Ada saja!" Teriak Alyss lantang, memprovokasi yang lainnya untuk ikut berteriak.

"Benar, Ada saja!" Teriak Alice sembari mengambil kotak bekal daruratnya yang sempat terlupakan dari dalam tasnya.

"Setuju! Ada saja!" Teriak Jack sambil berbaris di belakang Alyss.

"Ayo, Ada! Tunjukkan merahmu! Maju mendampingi Raja Elliot!" Kata Break sambil mendorong Ada menggunakan Emily.

"Maju, maju! Tunjukkan merahmu! Khekhekhe…" Kata Emily si boneka sambil terkekeh-kekeh.

"Nggak mau! Ogah gue kalo harus jadi pendamping pianis geblek kayak dia! Lagian warna favorit gue bukan merah, tapi pink!" Teriak Ada marah sambil melotot ke arah Alyss yang sudah ia tuduh sebagai provokator dalam aksi sorak sorai bergembira~… bergembira semua~… sudah bebas negeri kita~… Indones-SALAH NASKAHHHH! [#Dibuang Author ke lautan kucing]

Ehem… Back to the story. Anda mungkin bertanya-tanya, mengapa di siang hari yang begitu panas dan begitu bolong(?) ini kesepuluh murid tingkat tiga Abyss Gakuen beserta sebuah boneka tersebut malah memutuskan untuk bermain umsit raja, tanpa mempedulikan ujian praktek komputer mereka yang sudah ada di depan mata kaki.

Jawabannya tentu sudah bisa kita dapatkan. Pastinya karena batok kepala mereka semua sudah terlalu lama terpanggang di bawah sinar matahari, mengakibatkan otak mereka ikut-ikutan memanas sampai akhirnya meleleh bak lilin yang sudah terlalu lama dipakai.

Pemanasan global(?) yang terjadi di otak mereka tentunya mengakibatkan rangkaian kejadian sebagai berikut: Pertama, kepala menjadi pusing, pening, dan puyeng alias 3P. Kedua, sulit berpikir ataupun mencerna apa yang sedang terjadi di sekitar mereka, termasuk bahan ulangan. Dan yang ketiga, melakukan sesuatu yang sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya dengan apa yang seharusnya mereka lakukan, seperti bermain permainan masa kanak-kanak.

Maka dari itulah, seperti yang dapat kita saksikan saat ini, kesepuluh murid kelas 3-F itu beserta maskot boneka kelas mereka kini malah bermain umsit raja di DBA (Dalam Balkon Angker), tanpa mempedulikan rangkaian kejadian lain yang sedang terjadi di bawah balkon tersebut.

"Gue juga ogah kalo harus berpasangan sama nenek sihir kayak elo!" Kata Elliot sinis sambil membuang muka.

"APA? Siapa yang barusan loe bilang nenek sihir?" Teriak Ada marah.

"Sudah, sudah. Lebih baik sekarang kita lanjutkan saja permainan ini." Kata Sharon berusaha menenangkan kedua insan yang sedang bertengkar itu.

"Benar apa kata Sharon. Mendingan lanjut deh daripada ribut-ribut kayak gini." Sambung Lottie sambil menyiapkan kameranya untuk memotret mereka semua saat bermain umsit raja.

"Iya, iya! Ini juga mau lanjut, kok! Woi, bekas Raja! Jangan mojok sama Gil muluh! Sini lawan gue kalo loe berani!" Teriak Elliot ke arah Oz.

"Wokeh! Ke sini loe! Gue kalahin loe dalam sekali serangan!" Teriak Oz lalu berdiri di depan Elliot dengan tampang kucing mengamuk.

"Coba aja kalo loe bisa!" Tantang Elliot seraya memasang tampang kucing siap berkelahi.

"Siap! Gunting, kertas, ba-"

PRIIIIITTT!

"WOI! Peraturannya kan lawan Ratunya dulu, baru Rajanya!" Teriak Break sambil mengacungkan kartu kuning sementara Emily meniup sebuah peluit.

"APA? Merusak suasana aja! Emangnya nggak bisa ya lawan Rajanya langsung?" Teriak Oz dengan tampang sewot.

"Nii-chan… Teganya kau mendiskriminasikan diriku…" Kata Ada hampir menangis.

"EH? Nggak kok! Aku nggak bermaksud begitu!" Kata Oz mulai panik.

"Hiks… Tapi kenapa aku nggak dianggap sama sekali… ?" Dan air mata pun mulai mengalir di pipi Ada.

"Tu-Tunggu! Jangan menangis dong! Nii-chan nggak bermaksud begitu!" Teriak Oz dengan semangat panik '45.

Dan dalam hitungan detik…

"Gunting, kertas, batu!" Teriak Ada dengan semangat juang '45.

"Ah, HAH?" Oz spontan mengacungkan tangan kanannya yang terkepal, dengan kata lain mengeluarkan batu.

Sementara Ada…

"Yai! Gue akhirnya menang juga dari Nii-chan!" Teriak Ada kesenangan sambil menari-nari, sementara yang lainnya hanya cengo dengan hiasan sweatdrop dan Oz membeku di tempat. Tanpa perlu dideskripsikan, kita semua pasti tahu kan apa yang dipilih Ada untuk menang dari Oz?

"Good job, Ada! Loe emang pintar!" Teriak Elliot dan bersiap untuk melakukan toss dengan Ada.

"Iya, dong! Gue gitu loh!" Kata Ada dengan bangga dan bersiap untuk melakukan toss juga.

Namun sayang, sayang-sayang kertas… Begitu menyadari bahwa mereka telah menjadi pusat perhatian karena, ehem… 'kemesraan' yang mereka tampilkan, mereka batal melakukan toss dan membuang muka satu sama lain.

"Yah… Batal dapat foto bagus nih!" Keluh Lottie sambil memasang tampang cemberut.

"Yang sabar aja. Cepat atau lambat juga pasti bakalan dapat." Kata Alyss menyemangati, walau ia sendiri menyadari adanya deathglare dari Ada.

"Oke, lanjut! Mini, cepetan minggir dari hadapan gue!" Teriak Elliot sambil berusaha mendorong Oz yang kini membeku di tempat bagaikan patung es dari Kutub Selatan. Tampaknya Oz sudah cukup shock dikalahkan oleh adik kembarnya itu dengan cara yang tidak begitu elit.

"Elliot! Jangan mendorong Oz seperti itu! Nanti kalo dia jatuh bakalan susah dibenerin!" Kata Gil memperingatkan dan mengibaratkan Oz sebagai patung es beneran.

Tapi terlambat! Setengah lebih seperempat detik setelah Gilbert menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Oz si patung es roboh dari tempatnya berdiri dan…

PRANNNGGG!

"Huwaaa! Oz pecah! Oz pecah! Oz pecah!" Teriak Emily histeris berulang-ulang.

"TIIIDAAAAAKKK! OOOZZZZ!" Kali ini giliran Gilbert yang berteriak dengan lebay-nya sambil berlari ke arah Oz dengan efek slow motion 50%.

"Hueee! Nii-chan! Jangan mati!" Teriak Ada sambil mulai menangis lagi.

"Elliot! Loe gue tahan dengan tuduhan membunuh Oz!" Kata Sharon dengan kejamnya sambil mengeluarkan lencana polisi dan borgol yang ia dapat entah dari mana.

"WHUAT? WHOT? WHUT?" Elliot hanya bisa berteriak pasrah(?) dalam bahasa alien.

"Cepat panggil ambulans dan tukang pahat es! Mungkin Oz masih bisa diselamatkan!" Teriak Jack panik sambil mulai menekan nomor 911.

"Anooo…" Alice hanya cengo saja.

"Huhuhu… Alice… Kami semua turut, hiks… berdukacita atas kepergian, hiks… Oz…" Kata Alyss sambil sesenggukan.

"Kamu yang tabah ya Alice… Cobaan hidup memang berat…" Kata Lottie dengan nada sedih sambil memotret TKP beserta korban, tersangka, dan saksi yang ada sebagai bukti saat mereka berada di kantor polisi nanti.

"Anoooo… Saudara-saudari…" Kata Alice makin cengo.

"Ada apa, Alice? Kalau ada pesan-pesan terakhir yang ingin kamu sampaikan ke Oz, katakan saja sekarang." Kata Break sambil memegang bahu Alice.

Alice pun menunjuk sesuatu yang ada di dekat kakinya. Dan dapat terlihat di dekat kakinya itu…

Sebuah kotak bekal berwarna merah berisi daging yang terbuat dari kaca yang pecah berkeping-keping.

. . .

. . . . .

. . . . . . . . .

Semuanya terdiam.

Oz pun terbangun dari kebekuannya. . .

Oz pun berdiri dan bertanya-tanya. . . . .

Oz pun akhirnya ikut terdiam. . . . . . . . . .

* * *

><p><strong>Intermezzo <strong>

**Jumat, 04 Maret 2011, Jam 12.33.**

Sementara itu, di bawah balkon yang seharusnya sepi, aman, tenteram, dan damai, dapat terlihat sebuah pemandangan yang **LUAR BINASA** tidak elit!

Dapat kita lihat dengan menggunakan mata telanjang maupun dengan kacamata kuda, sepuluh buncis(?) bencis dari Taman Lowong−yang seharusnya berjarak SEPULUH kilometer lebih sepertiga jauhnya dari area sekolah, tampak sedang berkumpul beramai-ramai ibaratnya ibu-ibu yang sedang arisan sambil dandan-dandanan dengan narsisnya!

Yang lebih parah lagi, sepuluh buncis bencis tersebut malah diajak untuk minum teh bersama dengan Isla Yura, salah satu guru di Abyss Gakuen yang terkenal paling narsis, lebay, dan nggak kalah bencis dengan sepuluh buncis bencis itu! OMG! KIAMAAATTTTT!

Tapi untungnya seperti kata pepatah 'Malang dapat ditolak, untung dapat diraih'(Ho?), seorang satpam Abyss Gakuen yang terkenal pendiam tapi gagah berani kayak BathMen(?) datang untuk mengendalikan situasi yang sudah terlalu tidak elit itu bersama dengan anjing bulldog kesayangannya.

Pasangan majikan dan peliharaan yang terkenal paling kompak itu langsung menerjang para bencis termasuk Isla Yura dengan suara gonggongan dan pentungan yang seharusnya digunakan untuk pemberitahuan berita duka, mengakibatkan para bencis itu lari terbirit-birit ibaratnya bencis kerasukan bencong ke arah terminal bis terdekat sambil berteriak-teriak ala rocker kesambit(?).

Setelah selesai dengan tugasnya membasmi jiwa dan raga sebelas buncis bencis−termasuk Isla Yura yang ikut-ikutan lari karena terbawa suasana−dari lingkungan sekolah yang terkenal aman, nyaman, dan tidak narsis, pasangan majikan dan peliharaan itu kembali ke pos jaga mereka untuk kembali melanjutkan acara main ular tangga bersama tukang sapu sekolah yang tadinya sempat diinterupsi oleh kejadian yang kurang begitu elit tersebut.

**Intermezzo**

* * *

><p><strong>Jumat, 04 Maret 2011, Jam 12.47.<strong>

Kembali ke balkon yang terletak di ujung atas gedung baru Abyss Gakuen. Acara bermain umsit raja yang tadinya sempat dihebohkan dengan insiden 'pembunuhan' kini kembali dilanjutkan dengan kondisi yang terlampau sunyi, dikarenakan tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang tahu harus menyalahkan siapa dan apa−Emily yang pertama kali berteriak sehingga menimbulkan kesalahpahaman, Elliot yang mendorong Oz hingga jatuh, Oz yang membeku sendiri seperti patung es, Alice yang menjatuhkan kotak bekal daruratnya, atau kotak bekal Alice yang entah kenapa harus terbuat dari kaca.

Permainan berlangsung lancar dan tertib, dengan jackpot TERLAMPAU sunyi. Tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang berbicara lagi setelah insiden itu berlalu.

Suasana yang tadinya ramai dan menghebohkan menjadi sunyi senyap…

Sangat sunyi.

Terlampau sunyi. . .

Amat sangat sunyi seperti kuburan. . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Sampai akhirnya. . .

"YES! AKHIRNYA GUE MENANG JUGA SETELAH SEMBILAN PUTARAN!" Teriak Jack dengan volume suara yang mampu mengalahkan toa sekolah yang berdiameter lebih dari satu meter.

Jack pun merayakan kemenangannya dengan menebar mawar milik Oz diiringi BGM "We Are the Champion" versi dangdut yang entah bagaimana caranya bisa tercipta. Belakangan diketahui bahwa lagu tersebut merupakan hasil aransemen guru kesenian yaitu Isla Yura−yang berhasil kembali dari Taman Lowong dengan tidak begitu selamat−dan sedang memutar lagu tersebut untuk merayakan ke-tidak-begitu-selamatan-nya di ruang audio visual baru yang letaknya tidak begitu jauh dari balkon.

Kesembilan pelajar yang tersisa plus sebuah boneka hanya bisa speechless dan pasrah ketika diajak untuk ikut menari mengikuti irama lagu yang bahkan tidak pernah mereka bayangkan akan tercipta. Alyss pun sampai pusing sepuluh keliling kenapa dirinya punya pacar yang begitu, uhuk… aneh bin ajaib seperti Jack.

Ketika lagu tersebut akan−alhamdulillah−berakhir, terjadi lagi sebuah insiden yang seharusnya **bisa** disangka-sangka siapapun. Insiden itu adalah…

KRUYUUUUKKK!

Sembilan pasang mata dan sepasang mata boneka langsung melihat ke arah Alice.

"Lah? Kok gue?" Protes Alice sambil menunjuk seseorang−atau sebuah boneka yang sedang duduk manis di bahu Break.

"Nggak kale!" Teriak Emily sambil menunjuk Sharon.

"Apa? NGGAK!" Teriak Sharon marah sambil menunjuk Lottie dengan harisennya.

"That's impossible!" Kata Lottie dengan percaya diri sambil menunjuk Oz.

"Hah? Kagak, woi!" Teriak Oz cemberut lalu menunjuk Elliot.

"WHUT? Loe kali!" Teriak Elliot dan kali ini menunjuk Ada.

"Enak aja! Bukan gue!" Teriak Ada lalu menunjuk Alyss.

"Mana mungkin gue!" Teriak Alyss lalu menarik kepangan Jack.

"Nggak! Nggak! Nggak!" Teriak Jack sambil meringis kesakitan lalu menunjuk Gilbert.

"Mana mungkin, woi! Pasti elo!" Teriak Gilbert sambil menyilangkan tangan di dadanya dan melotot ke arah Alice (lagi).

Tapi tunggu! Rasanya ada satu orang yang belum ditunjuk sejak tadi kan?, batin mereka semua. Akhirnya sembilan pasang mata dan sepasang mata boneka melihat ke arah tersangka yang tersisa.

"Eh, uhm… Memang gue." Dan Break pun hampir dihajar massa kalau saja tidak dihentikan oleh Sharon.

"Udahan, yuk! Mending kita makan siang sebelum ujian dimulai." Kata Sharon mengajak yang lainnya untuk makan siang.

"Tapi entar lagi jam satu, kan? Masa makan sekarang?" Kata Oz sambil melihat jam tangannya. Waktu saat itu menunjukkan pukul 12.52.

"Katanya Pak Rufus mau datang jam 12.50, tapi kok belum datang-datang? Motornya aja nggak kelihatan batang hidungnya." Kata Elliot bingung. Eh, tunggu dulu! Sejak kapan motor punya hidung, Elliot?

"Mungkin telat. Lagian jalanan hari ini macet." Kata Lottie sambil menjinjing tasnya.

"Aku rasa bukan ide yang buruk kalau kita makan sekarang." Kata Gilbert mengusulkan.

"Jadi mau makan dimana nih?" Tanya Ada sambil melihat ke arah teman-temannya.

"Sudah tentu, di−" Perkataan Alyss terpotong oleh sebuah teriakan.

"KAFETERIAAA!" Teriak Alice lalu berlari secepat kelinci ke arah kafeteria, tidak lupa sambil menjinjing tasnya dan kantong kresek berisi puing-puing kotak bekal daruratnya.

"Tunggu, Alice! Kafeteria miskin menu pas jam satu siang tiap hari Jumat!" Teriak Sharon histeris, namun sayangnya Alice sudah tidak mendengar suaranya lagi.

"Err… Kita makan di warkop di seberang sekolah saja. Gimana?" Kata Alyss melanjutkan perkataannya yang tadi sempat terpotong.

"Boleh saja, sih. Tapi Alice-nya gimana? Masa dibiarin di kafeteria?" Tanya Jack bingung.

"Oz, sebagai sahabat dan calon suaminya, tolong susul Alice ke kafeteria." Kata Break dramatis sambil memegang bahu Oz.

"… Hah? Heh? Hoh?" Hanya itulah reaksi Oz. Tapi kenapa reaksinya sama dengan Alice saat ditanya mengenai Oz?

"Aduh~… Jangan 'hah-heh-hoh' begitu deh. Sana cepat kejar Alice ke kafeteria." Kata Lottie lalu mendorong Oz.

"Benar, Oz! Sebagai seorang gentleman, tunjukkan merahmu!" Kata Sharon berapi-api sambil ikut mendorong Oz dengan api dari FireMan(?).

"Ayo, Nii-chan! Tunjukkan merahmu! Lagian itu warna mawar kesukaan Nii-chan kan?" Kata Ada ikut-ikutan menyemangati, lalu mendorong punggung Oz dengan tenaga kucing hutan(?).

Akibat terus didorong dengan kekuatan yang luar biasa tidak biasa, Oz pun akhirnya jatuh dengan pantatnya duluan yang menyentuh lantai, disusul oleh punggungnya, bagian belakang kepalanya, lalu backroll dengan cukup fantastis, hingga akhirnya ia terjatuh kembali dengan posisi terlentang sambil mencium lantai.

"Jiah… Malah jatuh." Kata Emily dengan nada kecewa.

"Ya sudahlah, kita tinggalkan Oz untuk merenung selama beberapa saat disini." Kata Alyss dengan tenang walau secara tidak sengaja menginjak kaki Oz.

"Oz, kalau sudah selesai merenung, tolong susul Alice ke kafeteria ya biar dia nggak memangsa orang karena kelaparan." Kata Jack dengan lebay-nya lalu menyusul Alyss.

"OZ! Jaga kesehatan dan keselamatanmu saat menghadapi Alice di kafeteria nanti!" Gilbert ikut-ikutan berbicara dengan lebay, dan meninggalkan Oz dengan tidak rela sambil diseret oleh teman-temannya.

"Bye-bye, Nii-chan! Jangan lupa tunjukkan merahmu!" Kata Ada cukup lebay lalu meninggalkan Oz juga.

Oz pun kini hanya sendiri, ditemani Angin Cepoi-cepoi yang berhembus sepoi-sepoi, seolah turut memahami kesedihannya setelah ditinggalkan dalam keadaan jatuh terlentang sambil mencium lantai oleh teman-temannya.

Dan akhirnya keputusan yang ia ambil setelah beberapa puluh detik merenung ialah…

Lari terbirit-birit ke perpustakaan karena lupa mengembalikan buku pinjaman.

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

><p><strong>Reborn Angel: Ternyata benar… Beda 155° dari cerita aslinya! DX Huwaaaaaaaa!<strong>

**Narrator1: Yang penting kan tetap mempertahankan kesesuaian dengan cerita dan tetap menghibur Readers yang sudah TERLALU LAMA menunggu. =.=**

**Narrator2: Betul, Mom! En karne yudah meng-update pic inih, berikutnye update pic "Lebaran Day"!**

**Narrator3: Betul, Mbak! Kami belum dapat gaji kami dari Chapter 2 Lebaran Day! Jadi LANJUTKAAAANNN!**

**Reborn Angel: Baiklah… Saya akan update juga Lebaran Day supaya bisa mengerjakan proyek sekolah dalam damai dan penuh ketenangan. d'_'b**

**Narrator1: ASEEEKKKK! Kalo gitu boleh kami yang membacakan penutup?**

**Reborn Angel: Silakan, karena saya ingin memastikan kalian bukanlah tiga dari sepuluh buncis bencis yang tadi nyasar di sekolah. =.="**

**Narrator1: Hidih, Jeng jahat amat deh! Kami kan cuma mantan!**

**Narrator2: Betyul, euy! Kami kahn cume mantan bencis senior di Taman Lowong!**

**Narrator3: SETOJOHHH! Sekarang kami sudah pensiun dan menikmati hidup kami sebagai Narrators walau sering telat dapat gaji apalagi naik gaji!**

**Reborn Angel: Errr… Okelah kalau begitu…**

**Narrator1: Jadi buat Readers yang telah membaca Chapter ini, kami menunggu kesan, pesan, kritik, saran, komen, CONCRET, bahkan FLAME sekalipun, karena segala macam review merupakan gaji bagi kami.**

**Reborn Angel: Anda boleh memberikan FLAME kepada saya karena sudah telat meng-update fic ini. Saya akan menerima dengan lapang dada. *Kluk* **

**Narrator2: Eh, dapet FLAME lumayan euy. Bise dipake bwat bakar satay malem-malem!**

**Narrator3: AJIBGILEEE! Kenapa nggak dipakai buat bakar petasan dan kembang api di depan kamar Mbak Angel aja? XD**

**Reborn Angel: Narrators… Potong gaji. ^=^**

**Narrator3: NOOOOOOOOOO! DDDDD'X**

**Narrator2: Nanthi kamyi gak bise beli bedak dunkz, Mom! DDDX**

**Narrator1: Saya selalu tidak bersalah… TAPI KENAPA SAYA JUGA HARUS IKUT DIPOTONG GAJINYA? DDDDD'X**

**Reborn Angel: Entahlah… Tapi yang jelas sekarang kalian harus ikut saya meng-update fic "Lebaran Day".**

**Narrators: Yes, Ma'am!**

**Reborn Angel: See you again, Readers! ^^ RnR, nya?**


End file.
